Endspiel
by Marzena
Summary: Teil 8 der Katie/Adrian Reihe. Das Endspiel steht an, Alicia spielt verrückt, Katie will sich Adrian aus dem Kopf schlagen und Adrian muss sich mit seinen Gefühlen für Katie auseinandersetzen.


**Anmerkung: **_Die nächste ungeplante Fortsetzung vieler ungeplanter Fortsetzungen. Teil 8 in der Katie/Adrian-Reihe. Ging irgendwie gestern doch noch ganz schön flott von der Hand. Ich werde wohl die ganzen Teile demnächst mal als komplette Geschichte hochladen, was durch mehrere Reviewer ja angeregt wurde. Also nicht wundern^^ An dieser Stelle auch nochmal herzlichen Dank an alle lieben Reviewer! Der nächste Teil wird aber wohl frühestens am Wochenende kommen._

_Die anderen Teile in der Reihe heißen 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen', 'Feuerwhisky', 'Gespräche', 'Vielleicht' , 'Ballvorbereitungen' und 'Ballnacht'. Man sollte sie gelesen haben, um in Teil 8 mitzukommen. _

_Danke an **Stroiner** fürs Korrekturlesen!_

**Endspiel**

Katie beugte sich tiefer über ihren Besen und lehnte sich weiter nach vorne. Das ließ sie schneller werden, und wie ein Pfeil schoss sie durch die Luft, dem Quaffle hinterher. Er fiel tiefer und er war immer noch zu weit weg, aber wenn sie es schaffen konnte, noch ein kleines bisschen schneller zu werden ... oh, da war Alicia, viel näher dran und sogar auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Quaffle. Katie atmete auf.

„Ali! Rechts!" brüllte Angelina quer über den Platz. Sie war noch viel weiter weg als Katie, und ihr langer Pferdeschwanz flatterte im Wind.

Alicia hatte den Quaffle nicht mal gesehen. Sie riss ihren Besen zwar noch herum und schoss vorwärts, aber der Quaffle war längst auf dem Weg nach unten. Katie, die den schnellsten Besen von den drei Jägerinnen besaß, setzte zum Sturzflug an. Aber ein Rufen von Angelina hielt sie zurück.

„Katie! Lass!"

„Zu spät." George tauchte auf seinem Besen neben Katie auf. „Wenn das ein Spiel gegen die Slytherins wäre, hätten die uns schon längst den Quaffle vor der Nase weggeschnappt!"

Alicia verzog das Gesicht, als sie die anklagenden Blicke um sich herum bemerkte. Sie folgte den anderen in einigem Abstand auf den Boden zurück, wo sich Oliver natürlich zunächst einmal darüber aufregte, dass Alicia den Quaffle übersehen hatte. Katie warf ihrer Freundin einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Es war nie angenehm, von Oliver so vor allen Leuten herunter geputzt zu es schien, als täte er dies mit Vorliebe besonders bei Katie und Alicia, zumindest in der letzter Zeit. Woran, wie Angelina schon gemeint hatte, ein gewisser Ball und gewisse Balldates nicht ganz unschuldig waren.

Der Ball ... Katie blendete Olivers Schimpftirade gekonnt aus – schließlich hatte sie darin schon jahrelange Übung – und musste schlucken, als sie an den Ball zurückdachte. Erzählt hatte sie niemandem davon, wie es geendet hatte, noch nicht einmal Leanne. Die war zwar neugierig gewesen, aber Katie hatte lediglich erwidert, dass Adrian es doch nicht ernst gemeint hatte, was wiederum Katie gezeigt hatte, dass es besser war, ihn zu vergessen.

„Aber du hast doch immer noch jeden Mittwoch Nachhilfe bei Pucey", hatte Leanne sie gewarnt. „Glaub nicht, dass das so einfach wird, Katie."

Es wurde einfacher, als Katie gedacht hatte. Zwei Tage nach dem Ballwochenende schrieb Professor Snape mit der Klasse eine Probeklausur auf ZAG-Level, die fast die Hälfte der Schüler gnadenlos in den Sand setzte. Das wiederum hatte zur Folge, dass sich nicht mehr nur Katie Mittwochs im Kerker einfinden durfte, und dass statt Adrian Pucey Professor Snape hereinkam und die Nachhilfe übernahm. Und nachdem er Katie angeschnauzt hatte, weil sie nicht alle 150 Anwendungen von Drachenblut wie aus der Pistole geschossen aufsagen konnte und zudem noch einen furchtbaren Gestank anstelle von einem leicht schwelenden Heiltrank produzierte, war sich Katie nicht mehr sicher, was ihr lieber war. Nachhilfe bei Adrian, oder Nachhilfe bei Professor Snape. Letztendlich hatte sie ohnehin keine Wahl, hätte sich aber wohl doch für Snape entschieden. Der verarschte sie wenigstens nicht und ging auch keine albernen Wetten ein. Und er würde sie niemals knutschen.

Auch sonst hatte es Katie geschafft, Adrian aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht an ihn denken, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, sie wollte ihn ganz einfach komplett aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Keine Schwärmerei mehr. Adrian Pucey war ein Arschloch und es war an der Zeit, dass Katie das endlich begriff. Ganz egal, wie toll die Knutschereien waren.

„Katie!" fauchte Oliver sie jetzt auch noch an. „Hörst du überhaupt zu!"

„Äääh ... ja ..."

Oliver hob die Augenbrauen. „Ah, und was hab ich eben gesagt?"

„Dass Alicia scheiße gespielt hast, dass uns die Slytherins nächste Woche beim Endspiel fertigmachen werden, wenn wir so weitermachen, dass wir uns nicht genug konzentrieren, dass wir mehr trainieren müssen, dass ...", ratterte sie Olivers übliche Leier hinunter. Sie hatte kein bisschen aufgepasst, aber Oliver erzählte ohnehin immer dasselbe in letzter Zeit.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen, Harry grinste und George neben ihr murmelte etwas, das wie „Gut gekontert!" klang.

„Wie dem auch sei", knurrte Oliver, der wohl nicht wusste, ob Katie jetzt wirklich zugehört oder einfach nur eine seiner letzten Predigten herunter gerattert hatte. „Ihr müsst mir doch zustimmen, dass ich recht habe. Wenn wir jetzt schon anfangen, Quaffles zu übersehen, dann haben wir ganz schlechte Karten beim Endspiel gegen Slytherin!"

„Wir übersehen keine Quaffles in der Mehrzahl", knurrte Alicia ihn an. „Ich habe einen – ich wiederhole, einen – Quaffle übersehen. Jetzt gerade eben. Kein Grund, so ein Werk daraus zu machen, Oliver!"

„Dieses Mal hast du einen Quaffle übersehen, Alicia. Vorgestern hat dich Fred mit seinem Schlagholz fast vom Besen geholt, weil du ihm in Quere gekommen bist, als er einen Klatscher abwehren wollte. Letzte Woche hattest du alle meine neuen Strategien anscheinend vergessen und bist ständig außerhalb der einstudierten Formation geflogen. Und letzten Dienstag ..."

„Okay, ich bin nicht in Topform." Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Kein Grund, mich hier jetzt so fertig zu machen. Passiert den besten Spielern mal, Oliver!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Training weitermachen, Oliver", schlug jetzt Harry vor.

„Erst, wenn Alicia einsieht, dass sie das Team momentan behindert und wir so nicht gewinnen können!" fuhr Oliver jedoch gnadenlos fort. „Du willst doch auch gewinnen, Ali, oder? Oder willst du Flint den Hauspokal auf dem Silbertablett servieren!" Lauernd blickte er sie an.

„Natürlich nicht!" fauchte Alicia. „Und ich werde auch nicht hier stehenbleiben und mich von dir blöd anmachen lassen, nur weil du es nicht ertragen kannst, dass wir außerhalb der Mannschaft noch andere Interessen und andere Bekannte haben!"

„Bekannte!" erwiderte Oliver in seinem ätzendsten Tonfall. „Nennt man das jetzt so, liebe Ali!"

„Also wenn ihr euch jetzt hier anzicken wollt, dann macht das, aber ohne uns. Wir gehen dann derweil noch ein paar Klatscher durch die Luft hauen", mischte sich Fred jetzt kopfschüttelnd ein.

„Ich zicke hier überhaupt nicht!" fauchte Alicia. „Der da zickt!" Sie deutete anklagend auf Oliver.

„Flint!" grollte Oliver statt einer direkten Antwort und mit hochrotem Kopf.

Alicia sah aus, als wollte sie Oliver gleich ihren Besen auf den Kopf schlagen. „Könntest du _bitte_ den Obertroll aus dem Spiel lassen! Der hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun, dass ich den blöden Quaffle nicht gesehen hab!"

„Ali, ich glaube, ausnahmsweise ging das nicht gegen dich", bemerkte George und nickte mit dem Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Alicia wirbelte herum.

Katie drehte sich ebenfalls um und hätte beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Die Slytherinmannschaft kam ihnen über den Quidditchplatz hinweg entgegen, voran Flint und Pucey, und der Rest der Mannschaft folgte den beiden. Die beiden großkotzigen Treiber grinsten schon wieder breit, und Malfoy warf überhebliche Blicke in Harrys Richtung.

„Was wollen die denn jetzt hier?" stöhnte Angelina. „Das ist unser Training! Wenn die schon wieder mit einer Sondererlaubnis von Snape um die Ecke kommen, dann verhexe ich jeden einzelnen von den Idioten!"

Natürlich hatten sie eine Sondererlaubnis von Professor Snape, wie so oft vor dem Endspiel. Und Flint hatte kein Problem damit, Oliver das Pergament vor die Nase zu halten und dabei dreist zu grinsen. Dass Oliver in seiner Wut den Wisch nicht in Fetzen riss, war schon ein kleines Wunder.

„Natürlich, wenn man nichts drauf hat und trotzdem den Hauspokal gewinnen will, braucht man eben Sondertraining", stichelte George, der sich genauso wie alle anderen darüber ärgerte, dass die Slytherins den Platz für sich beanspruchen wollten.

„Das sagen die Richtigen", schoss Adrian an Flints Stelle zurück. „Wer hat denn die ganzen Trainingseinheiten von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gleich noch mitbeansprucht, nachdem klar war, dass die dieses Jahr nicht mehr spielen werden und demzufolge auch kein Training mehr brauchen?"

Adrian. Schon allein seine Stimme zu hören verhalf Katie zu einem schmerzhaften Ziehen im Bauch. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Warum konnte sie den Arsch nicht einfach ignorieren und vergessen und mit ihrem Leben weitermachen wie bisher? Sie hatten ein Spiel zu gewinnen, sie hatte die ZAGs zu überstehen, sie musste besser werden in Zaubertränke ... es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie sonst nichts anderes zu tun. Und dennoch ...

Bemüht darum, sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten, starrte Katie genau pfeilgerade an Adrian vorbei. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Er war ihr völlig gleichgültig. Oder zumindest redete sie sich das ein.

„Wir müssen uns ja wohl gegen eure Fouls, Tricks und euer rüpelhaftes Benehmen zur Wehr setzen!" grollte Oliver zurück. „Und da wir dabei nicht auf euer niedriges Niveau sinken wollen, brauchen wir Strategien, und die wollen trainiert werden! Aber wozu braucht ihr Idioten noch Training – ihr haut und tretet ja doch nur drauflos und euer toller Hauslehrer lässt euch damit auch noch durchkommen!"

„Neidisch, Woody?" grinste Flint.

„Worauf?" schoss Oliver finster zurück. „Wir Gryffindors kämpfen fair und mit Anstand, und wir Gryffindors ..."

Na toll. Eine Lobrede auf Gryffindor. Als ob das die Slytherins irgendwie beeindrucken würde. Hätte Oliver einen Ausknopf gehabt, dann hätte Katie den spätestens jetzt gedrückt.

„Bla, bla, bla." Adrian unterbrach Oliver, noch bevor er den ersten Satz beendet hatte. „Dann bleib halt hier stehen und red dir den Mund fusselig, Wood. Wir gehen jetzt trainieren."

„Noch sind wir nicht fertig!" grollte Oliver, noch immer hochrot im Gesicht.

„Ihr steht hier und quatscht, man!" fiel Bletchley genervt ein, während Flint vielsagend mit Snapes Sondererlaubnis winkte.

Oliver sah aus, als wolle er sich gleich auf Flint stürzen, und Angelina schüttelte warnend den Kopf. „Komm schon, Oliver, wir waren sowieso so gut wie fertig. Lass sie doch trainieren. Den Wolken da oben nach zu urteilen wird es spätestens in einer halben Stunde sowieso regnen!"

„Wir waren nicht fertig!" grollte Oliver. „Ich wollte nur Alicia klarmachen, dass sie ..." Er warf Alicia einen finsteren Seitenblick zu. „Aber vielleicht möchte Miss Spinnet ja sogar hier bleiben und den Idioten beim Training zusehen. Ja, vielleicht trainiert sie sogar mit, und ich möchte wetten, hier wird sie keinen Quaffle so einfach übersehen!"

Katie ächzte im Chor mit Angelina, Harry und den Zwillingen. Wenn Oliver wütend war, steigerte er sich so in die Sache hinein, dass er kaum noch zu bremsen war.

„Miss Spinnet übersieht Quaffles?" Flint grinste. „Ja, Spinnet, mach das mal. Komm mit uns trainieren, wir können dir sogar noch etwas beibringen. Im Gegensatz zu Woody-Boy hier. Es sei denn, du willst lernen, wie man durch die Gegend brüllt und sich restlos blamiert ..."

„Schnauze, Flint!" fauchte Alicia, und ihre dunklen Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Und du kannst auch gleich die Schnauze halten, Oliver! Sonst hast du beim Endspiel nämlich eine Jägerin weniger auf dem Spielfeld!"

„Ali!" versuchte Angelina zu vermitteln.

„Ach, lasst mich doch in Ruhe!" fauchte Alicia, wandte sich um und marschierte, ihren Besen fest in der Hand, den Weg hinauf zurück zu den Umkleideräumen.

Die Slytherins grölten vor Lachen und Katie blickte Alicia unglücklich hinterher. Dann jedoch war sie es, die von Oliver aufs Korn genommen wurde.

„Das ist alles eure Schuld!" fuhr er sie an. „Ihr musstet euch ja mit dem Feind abgeben! Wer weiß, was ihr alles weitererzählt habt! Und ja, Bell, hau du doch auch noch ab! Vielleicht hörst du denen da ja zu, wenn du meine Ratschläge schon einfach ignorierst! Und ..."

„Auch Quaffle aus den Augen verloren, Bell?" erkundigte sich Adrian amüsiert.

Katie ignorierte ihn. „Ich habe keine _Ratschläge_ ignoriert, Oliver. Sondern sinnloses Geschrei!" protestierte sie.

„Und wir müssen das ja wohl kaum hier in der Öffentlichkeit ausdiskutieren!" fügte Angelina warnend hinzu.

„Oh, bitte, tut euch keinen Zwang an!" ließ sich der rothaarige Treiber aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen.

Das brachte Oliver wieder halbwegs zur Vernunft, und er atmete tief durch. „Das Training ist beendet", erklärte er kurz angebunden, wandte sich um und machte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück zu den Umkleideräumen.

„Na endlich", murmelte George und schnappte sich Besen und Schlagholz. „Ich dachte, wir kommen heute nie mehr hier weg!"

„Provozier Oliver nicht auch noch, George", murmelte Angelina genervt.

Die Slytherins lachten, während die Gryffindors ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und sich anschickten, ihrem Kapitän und ihrer Jägerin in die Umkleideräume zu folgen. Auch Katie wandte sich um, froh, vom Quidditchplatz wegzukommen. Adrian zu sehen und seine Stimme zu hören rief unangenehme Erinnerungen wach. Erinnerungen an Knutschen und Fummeln und ... na ja, nicht unangenehm in dem Sinne, aber ... unangebracht. Er war und blieb nun mal ein Arschloch.

„Hey, Bell!" rief Adrian ihr da auch noch nach, und sie blieb unwillkürlich stehen, auch wenn sie das eigentlich gar nicht vorgehabt hatte.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Pucey!" knurrte Angelina, nahm Katies Arm und zog sie weiter mit sich. Katie dankte ihr im Stillen dafür.

„Kann sie das nicht selbst entscheiden?"

Katie ignorierte ihn gewissenhaft, und jetzt war sie es, die Angelina mit sich mitzog, um zu verhindern, dass die Freundin noch einmal stehenblieb.

„Geh weiter, Katie", sagte Angelina zu ihr. „Und dreh dich nicht um. Oliver hat im Grunde recht, hier geht es um das Endspiel. Und es reicht, dass Alicia zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen ist."

„Was ist mit Alicia?" wollte Katie wissen und schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass sie, verstrickt in ihre eigenen Slytherin-Probleme, gar nicht großartig auf Alicia geachtet hatte.

„Alicia ist das passiert, wovor ich sie immer gewarnt habe und wovon sie sich wohl eingeredet hat, das ihr niemals passieren kann."

Katie warf Angelina einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Alicia ist verknallt, Katielein."

Katie riss verblüfft die Augen auf. Alicia war – _was_?

„In Flint", fügte Angelina vielsagend hinzu, für den Fall, dass Katie sie nicht richtig verstanden hatte. Aber Katie hatte sie nur zu gut verstanden. Sie war nur viel zu fassungslos, um gleich zu reagieren.

„Sie ... was!"

Angelina nickte grimmig. „Oh, ja. Sie versucht es vor sich selbst zu verleugnen, und vor uns natürlich erst recht. Aber es ist doch offensichtlich. Und natürlich musste das jetzt vor dem Endspiel passieren ..."

„Du klingst wie Oliver", stammelte Katie, die so verblüfft war, dass ihr nichts anderes dazu einfallen wollte. Alicia und Flint?

„Ich bin bloß vernünftig", entgegnete Angelina achselzuckend. Sie blickte Katie von der Seite her an. „Im Gegensatz zu euch beiden, wohlgemerkt."

„Uns beiden? Du meinst wohl Alicia?"

„Oh, nein. Ich meine durchaus euch beide. Ich bin nicht blind, Katie."

„Angie ..."

Aber Angelina hatte bereits die Tür zum Umkleideraum geöffnet, wo sich Alicia eben mit grummeligen Gesichtsausdruck ihre Jeans hochzog. Sie warf Katie und Angelina finstere Blicke zu.

„Sagt einfach gar nichts!"

Angelina hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hatten wir auch nicht vor, Ali. Höchstens über Oliver, der kein Recht hatte, dich vor allen Leuten so zusammenzustauchen."

„Ach, Oliver." Alicia machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich glaube, ich brauche einfach Ruhe und Ferien und vor allem keinen Tro- keine Idioten um mich herum! Mir geht das alles so auf die Nerven!"

Angelina sank auf die nächste Bank und machte sich daran, ihre Stiefel auszuziehen. Sie warf Katie einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Wer bräuchte das nicht?" murmelte Katie allerdings nur, die nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte, wie Alicia sich jetzt fühlte.

Nur einen Tag später hatte Katie das Pech, mit Adrian auch noch zusammenzustoßen, als sie ein paar Bücher in die Bibliothek zurück brachte, die sie sich zum Lernen ausgeliehen hatte.

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch, Bell. Man könnte fast meinen, du hättest mich vermisst." Er fing ihre fallenden Bücher mit einer eleganten Handbewegung auf und hielt sie ihr wieder hin.

„Ich muss die Bücher zurückbringen", murmelte Katie statt einer Antwort, wich dem Blick aus seinen klaren blauen Augen aus und versuchte, an ihm vorbeizukommen. Was hatte ein Slytherin in der Bibliothek zu suchen, und dann auch noch ausgerechnet dann, wenn sie ihre Bücher zurückbringen wollte. Das war ja fast schon so, als hätte er sie abgefangen. Was Blödsinn war, denn warum sollte er damit seine Zeit vergeuden?

„Katie." Adrian versperrte ihr kurzerhand den Weg.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit."

Das ließ er natürlich nicht gelten. Stattdessen hielt er sie auch noch am Arm fest. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie sich losreißen sollte, doch das wäre ihr dann doch zu albern vorgekommen.

„Was auf dem Ball passiert ist ..."

„Vergiss es", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was auf dem Ball passiert war. Und besonders nicht daran, dass Adrian auch noch wusste, dass sie in ihn verknallt war. Hoffentlich hatte er ihr abgenommen, dass das nur der Feuerwhisky gewesen war, der sie das hatte sagen lassen.

„Merlin, Katie, ich hab dich nicht nach dem Ball gefragt wegen einer dämlichen Wette!" sagte er ungeduldig und hielt sie dabei immer noch fest. „Gut, meine Gründe waren vielleicht nicht viel nobler, aber ..."

„Oh, schön. Du wolltest mich ins Bett kriegen. Danke. Genau das, was ich hören wollte!"

„Bett, Besenkammer, Astronomieturm. Über den Ort hätte man ja auch nochmal reden können." Er grinste sie entwaffnend an. Aber Katie hatte nur ein Augenrollen dafür übrig.

„Ich bin nicht interessiert."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht, Katielein."

„Weil ich mit dir auf den Ball gegangen bin? Oder weil ich betrunken irgendwelche Drachenscheiße geredet hab?" fragte sie genervt zurück. „Lass es einfach gut sein, Pucey. Du hattest deinen Spaß, und ich zugegebenermaßen auch. Und das war's."

Er hob die dunklen Augenbrauen. „Gut zu wissen, dass du auch deinen Spaß hattest, Katielein."

Sie ächzte und riss sich jetzt doch los. „Wir beide wissen, dass du überhaupt kein ernsthaftes Interesse an mir hast, Adrian. Also lass es einfach gut sein. Warum machst du das? Es gibt hier Dutzende von Mädchen, die du nicht extra in einer Bibliothek stalken musst."

Er starrte sie überrascht an, kam aber zu deiner Erwiderung mehr, als sich Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, näherte. „Das hier ist eine Bibliothek, und wenn Sie sich hier weiter in dieser Lautstärke artikulieren, dann muss ich Sie bitten, den Raum zu verlassen und Ihren jeweiligen Häusern 5 Punkte abziehen."

„Ich bringe nur eben die Bücher zurück", murmelte Katie, die keine Lust hatte, wegen Adrian jetzt auch noch aus der Bibliothek geworfen zu werden.

„Bin schon weg", meinte Adrian und zuckte die Schultern. „Miss Bell steht heute ganz offensichtlich nicht der Sinn nach Gesellschaft."

Katie zwang sich dazu, das zu ignorieren und verschwand mit den Büchern in der Bibliothek.

_[Adrians POV]_

Adrian dagegen marschierte ziemlich angepisst und genervt den Flur entlang und schob im Vorbeigehen zwei erschrockene Hufflepuff-Erstklässler grob aus dem Weg. Dämliche Katie Bell. Die konnte ihn doch echt mal. Warum war er eigentlich überhaupt in die Bibliothek gegangen, und war es nicht eigentlich völlig egal, ob Katie Bell in ihn verknallt war oder nicht? Es gab hier wesentlich willigere Mädchen an der Schule, und vor allem Mädchen mit deutlich weiblicherer Figur. Welche, die nicht in Gryffindor waren, und weder schüchtern, noch zickig, noch schwer durchschaubar waren. Und die Nachhilfe war nun auch vorbei. Da war Bell sowieso ein relativ hoffnungsloser Fall gewesen. Also, Zeit, die kleine Blondine endlich zu vergessen.

Miles kam aus einem Seitenkorridor und hob grüßend die Hand. „Hey, Adrian. Kommst du etwa gerade aus Richtung Bibliothek? Unter die Streberleichen gegangen, Kumpel?"

„Friss Schnecken, Miles, und geh mir nicht auf den Piss", grollte Adrian und schob Miles kurzerhand beiseite. Er hatte keine Lust auf blöde Kommentare und außerdem ärgerte er sich selbst darüber, dass er zur Bibliothek gegangen war. Was für eine idiotische Idee.

Abwehrend hob Miles die Hände. „Hey, Kumpel, jetzt mal halblang. Ist dir ne schwarze Katze von links über den Weg gelaufen oder was ist los? Oder ..." Er grinste jetzt. „... hat die kleine Bell dich etwa abserviert?"

„Friss ..." Adrian unterbrach sich, denn das hatte bei Miles offenbar ohnehin keine Wirkung. „Was soll mit Bell schon sein? Die Nachhilfe ist vorbei und demnächst stehen wir einander beim Endspiel gegenüber."

„Sicher, dass das alles ist?" fragte Miles lauernd, und auf Adrians finsteren Blick hin stöhnte er. „Man, du und Marcus, ihr könnt einem echt auf den Piss gehen, Adrian, mit eurer verdammten Scheißlaune. Also entweder legt ihr die Tussen endlich flach oder ihr reißt euch gefälligst zusammen!"

„Marcus kann meinetwegen tun oder lassen wonach ihm der Sinn steht. Und ich lege hier niemanden flach. Schon gar nicht Bell."

Katie Bell, minus dem slytheringrünen Ballkleid, dafür aber mit offenen langen blonden Locken, die auf nackte Haut fielen ... und die langen silbernen Ohrringe konnte sie seinethalben auch noch anbehalten. Adrian ächzte und verdrängte das Bild mit Gewalt aus seinem Kopf. So würde er Bell garantiert nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Was ihm auch egal war. Bell war ihm völlig gleichgültig.

„Bei Merlin, Adrian, wenn du auf die Kleine stehst, dann mach nicht so ein Theater." Miles verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, sie ist ne verdammte Gryffindor. Das ist scheiße, aber daran ist auch nichts zu ändern. Ich hab lieber Bell ab und zu mit uns rumhängen als Brown."

„Ach, dein tolles Date." Adrians Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, aber Miles nahm es ihm nicht übel.

„Ja, ganz wunderbar. Ich hab jetzt ne Kicher-Allergie, glaub ich. Und Weasley ist noch dämlicher, als er aussieht. Konnte nicht mal die Patil abschleppen, geschweige denn hat er gemerkt, dass Brown sich liebend gerne von ihm hätte abschleppen lassen."

„Tja, du warst jedenfalls nicht sehr erfolgreich mit ihr."

„Du mit Bell aber auch nicht. Wer ist zuerst abgehauen, Adrian? Du oder sie?"

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, friss Schnecken und geh mir nicht auf den Piss, Miles."

„Aaaah, es war also Bell ..."

Adrian knurrte nur, und Miles schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach es dir doch nicht so kompliziert, Kumpel. Wenn sie's wert ist, leg sie flach und bei Merlins Unterhosen, bring ihr Grünzeug und red Schmalzkram. Es wird Woody-Boy umbringen, wenn er das mit ansehen muss."

„Wood ist mir sowas von scheißegal."

„Aber Bell nicht, was?"

Nein, Bell war ihm nicht egal. Er hätte Wood die Faust ins Gesicht schlagen könne, als der Bell auf dem Quidditchplatz so angefahren hatte. Und er wollte mit Bell reden und nicht einfach von ihr ignoriert werden. Ja, und er wollte sie knutschen, bis sie nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Er kam sich selbst gerade wie der letzte Vollidiot vor.

„Dachte ich mir", nickte Miles. „Tja, Kumpel, du musst wissen, was du tust. Du knutscht doch eh schon ständig mit ihr. Also knutsch halt nur noch ausschließlich mit ihr."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Bell nochmal mit mir knutschen möchte, Miles."

„Also auch noch ne Zicke?"

„Das, und sie denkt, ich hätt sie nur wegen der bescheuerten Wette gefragt. Und bloß mit ihr rumgemacht, weil keine andere da gewesen wär. Und sie von hinten bis vorne verarscht."

„Klingt ganz nach Adrian Pucey", bemerkte Miles belustigt.

„Offensichtlich." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich sollte es dabei belassen. Bell macht mehr Ärger, als sie es wert ist."

„Ja, sicher. Und deshalb rennst du hier auch angepisst Erstklässler über den Haufen, Kumpel."

Als Antwort verdrehte Adrian nur die Augen. Er hatte kein Bock, sich mit Miles zu streiten, kein Bock, an Katie zu denken und kein Bock auf dieses bescheuerte Gespräch.

„Ich kann's nur wiederholen, Kumpel. Wenn sie's wert ist, dann mach doch einfach. Ist dir doch sonst auch egal, was hier über dich geredet wird."

„Bell will von mir nichts wissen. Und ich werd ihr bestimmt nicht nachlaufen. Ende der Diskussion."

„Wenn du das sagst ..."

Vielsagend blickte Miles ihn an, und letztendlich zuckte Adrian die Schultern. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr, über Bell nachzudenken. Sollten wir nicht irgendwann heute noch Training haben?"

„Wenn du mir sagst, wo Marcus abgeblieben ist, dann ja. Den suche ich auch schon die ganze Zeit."

Den hatte Adrian allerdings seit dem Mittagessen auch nicht mehr gesehen. Was verwunderlich war, denn normalerweise stand Training für Marcus an erster Stelle, wenn es darum ging, Gryffindors zu schlagen.

„Keine Ahnung, von welchem Turm der gefallen ist. Wenn er wieder auftaucht, können wir uns ja noch auf dem Quidditchplatz treffen. Vorausgesetzt, Holzkopf und sein Team hängen da nicht schon wieder herum."

„Was anzunehmen ist. Woody-Boy scheint wohl ziemliche Panik davor zu haben, gegen uns zu verlieren. Wenn er schon seine Jägerinnen vor versammelter Mannschaft flott macht."

„Und wenn seine Jägerinnen schon nicht mehr in der Lage sind, nen Quaffle zu sehen ..."

Die beiden grinsten jetzt, als sie sich an Woods Ausraster Spinnet gegenüber erinnerten. Dann blickte Miles den Flur entlang.

„Ich werd mal zusehen, dass ich Marcus irgendwo aufstöbere."

„Tu das. Ich treff euch dann unten am Quidditchplatz."

Ihrer Wege trennten sich wieder, doch als Adrian wenig später den Umkleideraum betrat, fiel sein Blick unweigerlich in die Ecke, in der er schon mit Bell geknutscht hatte. Er fluchte innerlich und war froh, als ein paar Minuten später Terrence und Draco Malfoy herein kamen und er somit abgelenkt war.

_[Katies POV]_

„Wo bei Merlins langen Unterhosen steckt Alicia!"

Oliver war knallrot im Gesicht vor Wut, und diesmal konnte ihm Katie das nicht einmal verübeln. Es war nur noch eine knappe Viertelstunde bis zum Spiel und es fehlte jede Spur von Alicia.

„Vielleicht ist ihr nicht gut und sie ist auf die Krankenstation gegangen?" schlug Harry schließlich als Erklärung vor.

„Dann hätte sie uns ja wohl Bescheid gesagt oder jemanden geschickt, der uns Bescheid sagt!" grollte Oliver finster. Er blickte Katie an. „Geh und such sie und finde sie innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten, Katie!"

„Jetzt fahr mal nen Gang zurück, Oliver, Katie kann auch nichts dafür, dass Ali verschwunden ist", ging George dazwischen, aber Katie winkte ab. Sie wollte selbst auch wissen, wo Alicia steckte, und lieber wollte sie sie suchen, als sich hier Olivers schlechte Laune anzutun.

„Ich komm mit", kündigte Angelina an und ging ebenfalls zur Tür.

Die beiden Mädchen waren froh, von Oliver wegzukommen. Gleichermaßen machten sie sich natürlich um Alicia Sorgen, und sie fragten sich auch, wie sie das Spiel ohne eine dritte Jägerin meistern sollten.

„Ich schaue auf der Krankenstation nach", entschied Angelina schließlich. „Und du schau, ob sie irgendwo in Gryffindor zu finden ist."

Das glaubte Katie eigentlich nicht, denn aus welchem Grund sollte Alicia in Gryffindor herumhängen, wenn bald das Endspiel losgehen sollte? Aber eine andere Idee hatte sie auch nicht, also machte sie, dass sie nach Gryffindor kam. Doch Alicia war weder im Gemeinschaftsraum, noch im Bad, noch in ihrem Zimmer.

„Mist, Ali, wo steckst du?" murmelte Katie. Sie verließ Gryffindor wieder und fing an, planlos die naheliegenden Flure abzulaufen. Vielleicht hatte sich Alicia irgendwo mit jemandem verquatscht oder hatte die Bohnen gestern beim Abendessen nicht vertragen und saß auf einer der Mädchentoiletten fest. Aber wie viele Türen Katie auf aufriss und wie oft sie auch Alicias Namen rief, es kam keine Antwort. Alicia blieb verschollen.

Seufzend blieb Katie neben einer Besenkammer stehen. Vielleicht hatte Angelina ja auf der Krankenstation mit ihrer Suche Erfolg gehabt, oder Alicia war mittlerweile doch im Umkleideraum aufgetaucht. Andernfalls würde ihr das Oliver wohl nie verzeihen.

Huh? Katie wandte irritiert den Kopf. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie soeben ein Geräusch gehört hatte, und nicht nur ein Geräusch, sondern auch noch Alicias Stimme. Aber Katie hatte die Toilette auf der gegenüberliegenden Flurseite schon durchsucht, und da war niemand. Nein, sie musste sich getäuscht haben.

„Wir müssen ..."

Das war eindeutig Alicia. Irritiert blickte sich Katie um. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Besenkammer, neben der sie stand. Ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich. Alicia würde doch nicht ... nein, ganz sicher würde Alicia nicht!

„Bei Merlin, Marcus, beeil dich ... wir müssen ..."

Katie stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt vor der Tür. _Marcus_. Bei Merlins Bart, Alicia war mit Flint in einer Besenkammer! Und das auch noch gute fünf Minuten, bevor das Spiel losging! Nun ja, die Slytherins konnten ohne ihren Kapitän genauso wenig spielen wie die Gryffindors ohne Alicia, also spielte es wohl keine Rolle, aber ... aber ... Katie wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, ob sie lachen, weinen oder wütend gegen die Tür hämmern sollte.

Nein, an die Tür zu hämmern war wohl keine gute Idee. Eine Konfrontation mit Flint war das letzte, was Katie jetzt wollte.

„Scheiße, Ali ..."

_Ali_? Seit wann nannte Marcus Flint Alicia _Ali_?

„Katie!" Das war Angelina, die den Flur herunter gerannt kam. „Das Spiel geht gleich los! Hast du Alicia gefunden? Auf der Krankenstation ist sie jedenfalls nicht, und kein Mensch hat sie gesehen!"

„Ääääh, nein", schwindelte Katie und trat von der Tür weg. Sie hatte keine Lust, dass Angelina jetzt zornig selbige aufriss und ihnen am Ende Flint mit heruntergelassenen Hosen gegenüberstand. Ein Bild, das sie garantiert nicht vor sich sehen wollte!

„Merlin! Was machen wir denn jetzt! Oliver bringt uns um!"

Angelina zog Katie zurück zum Umkleideraum, wo Oliver immer noch vor Wut kochte. Die Zwillinge hatten inzwischen Madam Hooch Bescheid gesagt, welche ihnen nochmal zehn Minuten gegeben hatte.

„Wenn sie dann nicht da ist, müssen wir ohne sie spielen", verkündete Fred.

„Ich bringe sie um", murmelte Katie finster vor sich hin, die mit sich kämpfte, ob sie Oliver nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Es war eine Sache, dass Alicia Flint warum auch immer mochte, aber eine völlig andere, wenn sie ihr Team deshalb hängenließ.

Im selben Moment flog die Tür auf und Alicia stürzte mit roten Wangen und offenen Haaren herein. Die anderen starrten sie an.

„Tut mir so, so, so leid, Leute! Ich hab ... keine Ahnung, ich war noch unterwegs und meine Uhr geht wohl nach und ..."

„Spar dir den Mist, Ali, wie konntest du dich so in der Zeit vertun?" George starrte Alicia entgeistert an. „Wir mussten der Hooch erzählen, dass dir schlecht geworden wäre, damit sie uns noch zehn Minuten gibt!"

„Es tut mir Leid!" Alicia verschwand im Umkleideraum der Mädchen, zog sich in Rekordzeit um und erschien dann wieder bei den anderen, sich im Rennen die Haare zusammenbindend.

„Ich hoffe, das war es wert", murmelte Katie in Alicias Richtung und ließ sich dann mit voller Absicht zu Fred und George zurückfallen, damit Alicia nicht mehr weiter fragen konnte.

Gemeinsam verließ das Team von Gryffindor schließlich das Gebäude.

Das Spiel war ein einziges Desaster. Anders konnte Katie das auch nicht mehr beschreiben. Zum einen hatten die Slytherins eine wahnsinnig schlechte Laune, was wohl nicht zuletzt daher kam, dass ihr Kapitän wohl auch bis zur letzten Minute verschollen gewesen war. Zum anderen hatte Oliver eine wahnsinnig schlechte Laune, und dann war Alicia derart abgelenkt, dass ihr ein Anfängerfehler nach dem anderen passierte. Oliver kochte vor Wut, und Lee, der Idiot, zählte noch jeden einzelnen Fehler lautstark über das Megafon auf. Immerhin nicht nur Alicias Fehler, sondern auch die von Marcus Flint. Der machte nämlich auch mehr als genug, auch wenn er sie besser vertuschen konnte, in dem er wie sonst auch mit allen möglichen üblen Tricks spielte.

„Das ist eine Katastrophe!" jammerte Angelina, die Montague nur mit Mühe den Quaffle abgejagt hatte.

Katie schnappte Flint den Quaffle vor der Nase weg und duckte sich unter einem Klatsch hindurch. Adrian näherte sich von der anderen Seite, also riss sie ihren Besen herum. Verdammt. Montague hing wie eine Klette an Angelina, und wo war Alicia schon wieder?

Fred feuerte einen Klatscher in Adrians Richtung, was Katie genug Zeit gab, samt Quaffle an ihm durchzusausen. Sie hörte wie aus weiter Ferne Lees Kommentare, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Sie hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen, und dieses Ziel hieß Torringe von Slytherin.

Dann war Flint wieder da, und ein Klatscher sauste direkt an Katies Kopf vorbei. So schlecht Flint heute auch spielte, so gut spielten die beiden Treiber.

„Fred, George, sagt mal, pennt ihr oder was?"

Fred hatte eben selbst einem Klatscher ausweichen müssen und schwenkte entschuldigend sein Schlagholz. George war noch nicht einmal in der Nähe.

„_Katastrophe_", zischte Angelina wütend und riss ihren Besen herum, um Montague erneut auszuweichen. Dadurch verfehlte sie den Quaffle, den ihr Katie letztendlich doch wieder zuwerfen musste. Wo bei Merlin steckte Alicia?

„Katastrophe!" kommentierte auch Lee, deutlich für die versammelte Schule vernehmbar. „Von wegen das actionreiche Spiel, das uns Wood vor Monaten schon versprochen hat! Das hier ist ein einziges Trauerspiel!"

„Friss Schnecken, Jordan!" brüllte Oliver, der tatenlos auf seinem Besen bei den Torringen herumhängen musste. Es tat sich überhaupt nichts in Sachen Tor. Alles spielte sich in der Mitte ab, und weder die Slytherins, noch die Jägerinnen von Gryffindor, kamen in die Nähe irgendwelcher Torringe. Miles Bletchley auf der anderen Seite markierte ein Gähnen und lehnte sich genervt auf seinem Besen zurück.

„Da, immerhin hat Spinnet jetzt endlich mal was gefangen!" verfolgte Lee den Spielverlauf weiter. „Aber Johnson und Bell sind auf der falschen Seite vom Platz – Montague und Pucey allerdings auch. Da kommt Flint, Spinnet wendet ... aaach, nicht einmal ein kleines Foul, Flint? Ich sag's ja ungern, aber das ist langw- ja, schon gut, Professor - ich meine, überraschenderweise kein Foul von Flint, und Spinnet nimmt Kurs auf die Torringe von Slytherin, Bletchley muss endlich mal was tun ... wo zu Merlins langen Unterhosen kam dieser verfluchte Klatscher her!"

Ein Schriller Pfiff von Madam Hooch erfolgte, als Montague grob an Angelinas Besen gerissen hatte, um sie daran zu hindern, dem von Alicia fallengelassenen Quaffle nachzujagen. Montague und Angelina fluchten beide. Oliver sah aus, als wolle er gleich vom Besen springen.

„Freiwurf für Gryffindor", kommentierte Lee weiter. „Drachenscheiße, Spinnet, was du da fabriziert hast! ... Johnson, gut so, wirf ihn rein, Baby! Ach, verflucht, Bletchley leider zu gut in Form, kann nicht einer mal Flint im Tor aufstellen? Bell, das kannst du besser, Schätzchen! Spinnet! Nicht träumen! Quaffle jagen!"

Alicia ließ eine rüde Geste in Lees Richtung folgen, die zum Glück von Madam Hooch übersehen wurde. Dann jagte sie im Sturzflug dem Quaffle nach, gleichzeitig mit Flint. Angelina wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und George feuerte einen Klatscher hinter Flint her, der diesen jedoch haarscharf verfehlte.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!" murmelte Katie verbissen.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Selbst wenn Alicia ausnahmsweise einmal nicht träumte und sich konzentrierte, dann verpatzte irgendetwas oder jemand anderes die Chance auf ein Tor. Aber den Slytherins ging es ja immerhin genauso. Montague hatte einen knallroten Kopf vor Anstrengung und Adrian hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.

„Spinnet und Flint kämpfen um den Ball", war Lee wieder zu hören. „Nun ja, wenn man es denn kämpfen nennen möchte. Hey! Wollt ihr einander nicht einfach mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit danach fragen! Hätte ungefähr dasselbe einschläfernde Resultat!"

„Oh, Ali", murmelte Katie, die Alicias halbherzige Versuche beobachtete, Flint den Quaffle wieder abzunehmen. Die alte Alicia hätte mit Händen, Füßen und Worten darum gekämpft. Die neue Ali schien gar nicht recht zu wissen, wie sie sich Flint gegenüber verhalten sollte. Und das war ja auch kein Wunder.

„Ich bring ihn um", grollte Adrian, der seinen Besen jetzt neben Katies gebracht hatte. „Ich bring Marcus um! Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Moment, um dem Gegner schöne Augen zu machen!"

„'Schöne Augen' haben die längst hinter sich gelassen", erwiderte Katie vielsagend, ohne dabei den Kopf zu wenden. Sie wollte sich nicht von Oliver anschreien lassen, weil sie sich mit dem Feind unterhielt.

„Was?"

„Alicia kam vorhin zu spät, und Flint wohl auch."

„_Merlin_!" explodierte Adrian und schien sich wirklich zusammennehmen zu müssen, um sich nicht auf Flint zu stürzen und ihm den Besen überzubraten.

„Sie scheinen sich zu mögen", murmelte Katie halbherzig. Es war ja schön für Alicia, dass sie sich verknallt hatte. Aber ausgerechnet Flint? Und ausgerechnet vor dem Endspiel mussten sie ...?

„Ja, sollen sie sich doch mögen! Aber hier auf dem Quidditchplatz ist dafür keine Zeit!" fauchte Adrian. „Selbst wenn uns Malfoy den Schnatz fängt, so sind wir doch trotzdem blamiert. Das ist kein Hauspokal, auf den man stolz sein kann. Und kein Spiel, das Spaß macht."

„_Katie_!"

Das war eine äußerst zornige Angelina, die mit blitzenden Augen auf Katie zugeflogen kam, verfolgt von sowohl Flint als auch Montague. Der Quaffle flog durch die Luft. Sowohl Adrian als auch Katie rasten darauf zu, Nase an Nase, Besen an Besen. Die Stille ringsum war nahezu beängstigend. Selbst Lee hielt die Klappe.

„Meiner!" knurrte Adrian und verpasste Katies Besen mit seinem Fuß einen heimlichen Tritt, der Madam Hooch durch die wehenden Umhänge verborgen blieb.

„Meiner!" fauchte Katie zurück, die Augen konzentriert auf den Quaffle gerichtet, den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Das hier war das lang erwartete Endspiel. Alicia mochte sich nicht mehr im Griff haben, aber Katie hatte sich sehr wohl noch im Griff. Sie würde für den Sieg von Gryffindor kämpfen, koste es was es wolle.

„Das sieht ja endlich mal spannend aus!" fand Lee endlich seine Sprache wieder. „Bell und Pucey, Seite an Seite, der Quaffle fällt, Johnson wird von Montague und Flint blockiert, Spinnet auf der Flucht vor einem Klatscher, der Quaffle fällt tiefer ... hey, Bell, was ist los, was soll das?"

Durch Adrians gezielten Tritt hatte Katie kurz die Kontrolle über ihren Besen verloren und war deutlich zurückgefallen. Dann kam ihr auch noch Malfoy in die Quere, der wohl seinen älteren Teamkollegen behilflich sein wollte, endlich ein Tor zu schaffen. Katie raste gnadenlos auf ihn zu. Das hier war ihre Chance, und die würde sie sich nicht durch Draco Malfoy kaputtmachen lassen.

„Bell ist zurückgefallen, und was mischt sich jetzt Malfoy ein! Hey, Junge, du bist Sucher, verschwinde gefälligst aus dem Spielgeschehen!" brüllte Lee aufgeregt in sein Megafon.

Malfoy blieb wo er war, und Katie beschloss, sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Wenn Adrian Tritte austeilen konnte, dann konnte sie auch Malfoy umnieten. Sein Pech, wenn er da so überheblich auf seinem teuren Besen herumlungerte. Ihr Ziel war jedenfalls der Quaffle, und Draco Malfoy war nur ein lästiges Hindernis, das es aus dem Weg zu räumen galt.

„Oh, seht euch Bell an, sie holt auf, sie verlangsamt nicht mal! Malfoy, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich verpiss- ja, Professor - ich meine, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich verdünnisieren!"

Malfoy grinste weiter. „Geh Kesselschrubben, Blondie!"

„Selber Blondie", knurrte Katie, beugte sich noch etwas tiefer über ihren Besen und raste auf Malfoy zu. Er riss die Augen auf, dann gab es einen hässlichen Knall und Katie wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und klammerte sich panisch an ihren Besen. In Ordnung, da hatte sie sich vielleicht etwas verkalkuliert ...

„Malfoy war schlau genug, in letzter Sekunde noch auszuweichen, aber Bell ist mit dem Hinterteil von Malfoys Besen kollidiert. Malfoy hat sich gefangen, Bell stürzt ab ... nein, Bell, scheint sich auch wieder gefangen zu haben! Beeil dich, Bell! Weasley zielt mit dem Klatscher auf Pucey, Pucey muss seinen Besen herumreißen, der Quaffle ist noch immer frei ..."

Katie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, nach Adrian und irgendeinem Klatscher Ausschau zu halten. Sie hatte ihren Besen mit viel Mühe und jahrelanger Übung wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und schoss weiter auf den Quaffle zu. Da, jetzt war Adrian wieder neben ihr. Nur noch eine Armlänge waren sie vom Quaffle entfernt. Und Adrian hatte den besseren Besen und die längeren Arme. Verdammt.

„Es stimmt. Ich bin seit gut drei Jahren in dich verknallt!" rief sie zu ihm hinüber, da ihr auf die Schnelle nichts anderes einfallen wollte.

Adrian riss den Kopf herum und starrte sie an. Zwar nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er merkte, was gespielt wurde, aber das war alle Zeit, die Katie benötigte. Sie warf sich samt Besen nach vorne, erhaschte den Quaffle und schoss damit weiter nach unten in die Tiefe. Endlich waren Olivers Zeichnungen mal zu etwas nutze. Das hatten sie erst letzte Woche ausführlich trainieren müssen. Tiefer, tiefer, tiefer ... und pfeilschnell nach oben ... verdammt, Klatscher ... danke, Fred! ... die Torringe ... bei Merlins Bart, Montague und Flint, wo kamen die denn jetzt her! Angelina, zu weit weg, blockt immerhin Adrian ... wo ...

„Hier her, Katie!"

_Vermassel es nicht, Ali. Ich flehe dich an, vermassel es nicht schon wieder!_

„Fantastisches Manöver von Bell! Endlich kommt hier Schwung und Spannung ins Spiel! Die Zuschauer auf den Gryffindortribünen jubeln!"

„Katie!"

„Bell geblockt von Montague und Flint, verda- bei Merlin! Spinnet hinter Flint, Flint sieht sie nicht mal kommen, genialer Pass von Bell zu Spinnet, Spinnet rast auf das Tor zu, alle drei Jäger von Slytherin hinter ihr her, Klatscher ... Johnson fängt den Klatsch ab, überschlägt sich ... pass auf, Johnson! Weasley kommt Johnson zu Hilfe, Bell jetzt auch von einem Klatscher verfolgt ... Spinnet wirft! Oh ... oooh ... Bletchley verfehlt den Quaffle nur um Millimeter! TOOOOR! Tor für Gryffindor! Spinnet trifft für Gryffindor!"

Lärm, Jubel, Chaos. Angelina und Fred fielen einander um den Hals. Oliver hüpfte jetzt vor Freude auf seinem Besen auf und ab. Harry grinste über das ganze Gesicht und reckte beide Daumen in die Höhe. Alicia riss die Arme hoch, drehte sich mehrfach auf ihrem Besen um sich selbst und strahlte.

„Großartig, Ali! Einfach nur großartig!" schrie Katie mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihr hinüber, aber natürlich konnte Alicia sie bei dem ganzen Krach, der von der Zuschauertribüne von Gryffindor kam, gar nicht hören.

George flog jetzt auf Alicia zu und riss sie beinahe vom Besen in seinem Übermut. Endlich ein Tor und endlich kam Bewegung in das Spiel!

„Endlich wird's hier spannend!" kreischte Lee dazwischen. „Spinnet hat zu ihrer gewohnten Form zurückgefunden, und ... hey, was wird denn das! Du Hippogreifhintern!"

Irritiert blickte sich Katie um. Später sollte ihr klarwerden, dass Lee damit den rothaarigen Treiber der Slytherins gemeint hatte, aber alles, was Katie in dem Moment sah, war der Klatscher, der aus nächster Nähe auf sie abgefeuert worden war und der genau auf ihr Gesicht zuhielt.

„Bell! _Katie_!"

War das Adrian? So schnell konnte Katie gar nicht reagieren. Sie griff nach ihrem Besenstiel und versuchte, den Besen noch irgendwie herumzureißen und sich gleichzeitig zu ducken. Wenn der Klatscher das hintere Ende ihres Besens traf, würde sie vermutlich auch ordentlich durch die Luft gewirbelt werden bei dem Aufprall, aber ...

„Scheiße!"

Das dunkle Grün von Adrians Umhang nahm Katie die Sicht. Lee brüllt etwas durch die Gegend, auf den Zuschauerrängen wurde es wieder einmal laut, dann merkte Katie, dass sie fiel. Immerhin nicht nur sie. Jemand anderes fiel auch, und dem Umhang nach zu urteilen musste es wohl Adrian sein.

Dann erfolgte ein noch verhältnismäßig leichter Aufprall, vermutlich abgebremst durch irgendeinen Zauber von Madam Hooch, und während Katie noch Sterne vor den Augen tanzten und ihr Kopf zu dröhnen begann, knallte irgendetwas – vermutlich das vordere Ende von Adrians Besen – ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Sie konnte Stimmen hören und etwas Schweres, Hartes – vermutlich Adrian – war direkt auf ihr oder halb auf ihr gelandet. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber alles drehte sich nur weiterhin. Letztendlich schaffte sie es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Stattdessen ließ sie zu, dass völlige Dunkelheit sie einhüllte.


End file.
